


博弈

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 深夜微光后续/番外可单独看
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和, 绫言





	博弈

**Author's Note:**

> awsl  
> 开车瓶颈期  
> 我 死 了

“请慢走，路上小心。”弯弯腰送走最后一位客人，乐正绫转身把店门口的牌子调了个面而后进店落上锁。  
“收拾好了？”推开熟悉的暗门，靠坐在床上的那人头也不抬迎面递出问候。  
“嗯，客人都送走了。”乐正绫下意识点点头，“醒了？”  
“我又不是猪，睡那么久干嘛。”摇曳的烛光浅浅的铺满小小的房间，言和就着烛光翻过一页，“而且我没起的话，这蜡烛哪来的，鬼姑娘点的？”  
“唔，说不定有呢？”乐正绫眨眨眼，轻车熟路推开旁边墙壁的一道暗门——门后是一个卫生间，“毕竟老板你人美心善哪个鬼不喜欢。”  
“去。”没好气的轻斥一句，言和笑着摇摇头，看着对方笑嘻嘻钻进小隔间。  
“不过，老板，你看你这么好，就不考虑找个对象？”乐正绫抹完脸又开始剪指甲，借着微弱的烛光一点点的把指甲修短修圆。  
“为什么要找。”言和懒洋洋的翻着书，浑不在意的回复。  
“只是……觉得你这么好的人应该有个伴侣之类的……？”乐正绫开始磨指甲，一边偷偷的用余光看对方。  
言和双腿交叠半躺在床上，一头雪白的头发被烛光染上一层暖色，单薄的衬衣恍惚间有种透明的质感，精致的锁骨在不稳定的光影映衬下更显得突出好看，肩颈间露出的一片雪白十分惹眼。她低垂着头，神色专注，修长的脖颈弯出一个自然的弧度，几缕较长的发丝胡乱翘着，却丝毫不影响她清淡的气质。  
“既然你都说我这么好了，那谁配得上我？”言和漫不经心的道。经过这一年多的相处乐正绫判断对方是看到自己感兴趣的书了，不然不会沉浸到这种话都说的出口——明明脸皮薄得很。  
乐正绫慢条斯理的搓着手，看着泡沫被搓起又被水流冲走，她只是盯着那股水流，好像要把自己搓掉一层皮一样反复、仔细的洗了一遍又一遍。  
“……怎么了？”很好，主动开口了，看来她暂时看完一部分了。“水费不要钱的吗？”言和后知后觉的挑了挑眉，转头看去。  
“没什么。”乐正绫不自觉舔了舔唇，“只是我突然想到点事。”成败在此一举。她深吸口气转身。  
“嗯？”言和疑惑的歪了歪头，不解的看着对方走近，在自己身边坐下。  
“我是觉得没什么人配得上你……”女孩有些紧张，小心翼翼的探探指尖，抚上对方平放在床的手背，“所以……你愿意将就一下吗？”  
“……”这回懂了。言和眨了眨眼，没说话，又垂下头去，似乎在思考。  
她没拒绝。乐正绫不由咽了口唾沫，指尖慢慢抚过手背，点过纤细的手腕，大着胆子拿下那本她早看不顺眼的一直被抓在手里的书，将其扔到一旁，又顺着手臂往上行去。  
店主挑了挑眉撇开头目光顺着那本书飞起又落下，“这本一千，谢谢惠顾。”  
乐正绫动作不由一僵：“啊？”她下意识转头看了看那边薄薄的、连一本小册子厚度都不到的书，震惊的神色一瞬让对方噗嗤笑出声。  
才意识到自己被耍了的小女孩恼怒的回过头，放弃了缓慢的试探，跨坐上身挑起对方下颌直直吻了上去，舌尖撬开对方唇关，一颗颗数过牙齿，又搅着舌细细吮吻舌尖。  
“我这是引狼入室。”店主偏开头低喘一声，有些挑衅抑或调笑意味的挑了挑眉角。  
——该死的，她为什么连喘都喘得这么好听。  
乐正绫不置可否的复又咬上对方唇瓣，细细舔咬品尝这道守了一年多终于吃到口的佳肴。  
贴身衣物不觉间已被除去，女孩得寸进尺的抚上挺立的峰顶，满意的听到身下人终于混乱了的呼吸。  
“……”言和少见有些不自在的动了动，一对幽蓝的眼眸默默转向了一旁散发着微光的油灯。  
害羞了？女孩敏锐地捕捉到这一小动作，并仗着一年多来的熟悉将其解读了出来，顿时坏笑开了。  
“想拉灯吗？店主大人~”乐正绫咬咬对方耳朵，语气中满满的不怀好意。  
于是言和眨眨眼，递出一个完美的待客微笑，“您觉得我想不想？”  
“……”皮球被原封不动的踢了回来，乐正绫笑容一僵，默默支起身，正打算去熄灯，眼神一撇就看到了某人难得一见偷笑的俏皮神情。女孩沉默半晌，又默默俯下身，一口咬上峰顶。  
感觉到胸前某人带着些恼怒的啃咬，店主笑得更欢了，笑意从发梢爬到指尖，笑得整个身体都在隐隐颤抖。  
生气了。乐正绫面无表情的咬上对方脖颈，恶狠狠的留下一个深深的牙印。  
言和似乎笑够了，于是缓了口气，安抚意味的抬手扶了扶怀中人的发顶：“嗯，乖孩子有糖吃。”  
“什么味的糖？”小女孩一只手乖巧的搭着对方肩膀，一边指尖已经漫步到穴口上方悠然舞蹈，“薄荷味的吗？”  
“唔。”言和不动声色把不耐的轻喘锁在喉中，弯弯眼眉仍是笑得温和，“当然是水果味的啦，小草莓？”  
“不要。”小女孩瘪瘪嘴，“又不是小孩子了——那我想吃肉。”指尖呼应着浅浅没入。她感受到身下人悄然间紧绷起的肌肉。  
“店主大人~”乐正绫也学着弯弯眼眉，笑意盈盈，“放松点呀。”  
“乖孩子有糖吃，嗯？”  
自己的话没隔几秒就被原句奉还，店主蹙蹙眉心，觉得有些没面子，于是卷卷舌尖，侧头吻了吻对方搭在自己肩膀上的掌背，“绫绫味的糖？”刻意压低了的声音带了些慵懒的沙哑，微微卷曲着尾音，挑拨地蹦出舌尖，音符饱满而又勾人。  
乐正绫一瞬深了眸色，抬眸以一个吻为进攻的号角，吹响了冲锋的前奏。  
言和轻哼一声扬起头，压抑的喘息无法按捺的冲出唇齿的封锁，尽数落入身上人耳中。  
优势方开始逆转了。  
言和敛起眸，乖顺的把头埋入对方颈窝，轻喘着用脸颊蹭蹭对方脖颈，“没有吗？绫绫味的？”店主懒洋洋的眯长了眼，不经意般的把字咬重了几分，沙哑的声线带了些轻佻，悠悠点进人耳朵。  
也没见她平时这么叫我。  
乐正绫扶着对方肩的手一抖，牙关咬了又咬，“乖孩子才有糖，看你表现啦。”  
“我不乖么？”带了些笑意的声线颤抖着，不知是因憋笑还是什么作祟的异物，白发的店主抬手环上对方肩颈。  
“你……”忍不住了。乐正绫咬牙切齿的一把把人揽倒压住，“乖啊，乖孩子呢。”女孩话语一顿，转转眼珠子，突然笑开了，“叫几声我听听？”  
啊。一向运筹帷幄的店主笑容一僵，挖坑挖着挖着不小心把自己埋了。  
偏偏某人还坏心眼的咬咬她的耳垂，“不听话可不是乖孩子哦？”  
“……那我听话就有绫绫味的糖吗？”某白毛可不服输，勾勾唇角挑起的尾音带了些轻佻，“可以吃的那种？完完整整的？”  
“……”乐正绫沉默了一会，默默用力一顶指尖。  
“哈啊、等那里嗯……”言和一瞬拽紧了床单，原先勉强平复的呼吸失去控制，断断续续呻吟不自禁的从唇间流出随即被身上人悉数舔舐吞下。  
“讨价还价可不是乖孩子。”重新掌握主动权的乐正绫得意的舔舔唇瓣，“你说呢？店主大人~”  
“唔。”言和蜷起指尖，“如你所说……”白发少女压下难耐的喘息呻吟，眼波流转，“那么，我付原价……”店主突然笑了，“从你工资里扣。”  
“啊？！”乐正绫手一抖，本来抽出一小节的手指差点彻底从湿滑的甬道里滑出来。  
言和一时噗嗤笑出声来，又清清嗓子，懒懒的点点下颌，修长的双腿轻抬勾住对方的腰，带了些鼻音的慵懒声音沙哑而又隐隐透出了些磁性，“服侍我，我满意了，考虑不扣你工资。”  
“……是。”乐正绫一口气堵在胸口，咬牙切齿却又拿身下人没办法，“老、板。”  
明明耳朵都要整个红透了。乐正绫心里暗自嘀咕，原本还只是耳根，现在都要红到脖子了，服个软让我爽一下不行吗。  
明明脸皮薄得要死又死要面子。乐正绫气鼓鼓地俯身咬上对方挺立的乳尖，舌尖重重舔过乳晕又卷着乳尖吮吸。  
心里嘀嘀咕咕，女孩手上动作是一点也不敢怠慢，指尖抚过湿热的内壁，直直往之前找到的敏感点顶弄，换来对方逐渐粗重的呼吸。  
“嗯……绫……”言和呜咽一声，勾着对方的腿不自觉加重了力道，肌肉紧绷着弓起背，“慢点、嗯……”  
“……”小心翼翼的放慢动作退出，乐正绫眨眨眼看着明显还没缓过来的身下人，觉得可以趁机扳回一局，于是坏笑着凑过去贴着对方还通红的耳尖吹了口气，“还满意吗？老板？”  
“……”言和下意识缩了缩肩膀侧开头，红晕从眼角晕染至双颊，“……嗯。”  
女孩顿时得意的咧咧嘴笑开了。  
反应过来的言和抬了抬眸，情潮还未褪尽的海洋已经恢复了往日的风平浪静，“那就扣个半个月工资吧。”店主悠然补充。  
“哈？！”  
“我之前可是说的‘考虑’，没说就不扣。”店主捻捻被汗水浸得有些杂乱的黏糊在一起的发丝，无辜的笑弯了眼眉。


End file.
